1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to braking systems and, particularly, to an automatic braking system and a vehicle employing the automatic braking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Braking systems are assembled in a vehicle to slow a speed of the vehicle by friction. The braking systems are manually activated by drivers according to road conditions. However, it is often that the drivers are too slow to operate the braking systems, resulting in accidents.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a braking system for a vehicle, which can overcome the limitations described.